


Taking Care of Young Jaune

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Sex, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Glynda and Jaune have a history together, namely as nanny and charge, in early childhood. With a sacred promise made in the past and an accident with experimental Dust changing Jaune back into a  young pre-teen, things start changing between them with Glynda taking him up on that romantic promise so long fueled by the aid of his aphrodisiac aura.





	1. Auntie Glynda

  


**Taking Care of Young Jaune**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter One- Auntie Glynda’s Love**

 

**************

Inside the walls of Beacon Academy was Team RWBY sitting inside their dorm room going about doing their usual activities. Yang fine tined her Gauntlets, Blake read her literary smut, and Weiss was currently experimenting at a desk with a set of Dust compounds and chemicals to craft more weapon vials. She shifted her eyes suspiciously and looked to the sides hoping no one would see the strange golden vial of experimental Dust the retrieved from her inner coat pocket.

Bringing it up in front of her pristine blue eyes Weiss carefully examined it with interest and enthusiasm.

‘To think that Mad Scientist Dr Merlot had something like this in his freakshow of a laboratory.’ She thought to herself and looked back at the others, namely Yang and Blake going about their business with their hobbies. ‘I hope no one says about anything this thing since it was prohibited to take anything from the mad doctor’s lab. I made sure to bribe them accordingly just so I have this, golden Dust is an extremely rare compound not really found anywhere else on Remnant. I could craft something extraordinary from it if I mix it in right.’

With that she popped open the vial and poured a small dab of the Golden Dust into an empty container and started mixing.

“Weeeeiiss.” Ruby groaned childishly from nearby making Weiss shuddering annoyance at hearing it.

“I’m so bored. Entertain me.” Ruby grumbled in her high pitched voice as she slumped over closer to Weiss’s desk. The Heiress growled for she knew Ruby ws on her way to annoy her to keep herself busy.

“Oooh ,what’s that, Weiss? Experimenting with Dust for ammo and junk? I wanna help. Let me help please, I can’t take being bored much longer.” Ruby offered in a pleading manner while marveling at Weiss’s intricate Dust Chemistry set. Loudly groaning in annoyance and rubbing her forehead with her fingers in irritation Weiss spoke up.

“You can help me by keeping absolutely quiet, Ruby. This is a very delicate and highly sensitive project   I’m working on right now. Go and play with your dog or something, maybe even hang out with Arc and read comic books together, I’m busy.” Weiss rebuked deflating Ruby’s enthusiasm and earning a cute puppy dog pout until she smiled mischievously.

“Betcha I can bug you into letting me help.” Ruby baited musically to Weiss with a wide smile and comically menacing eyes. Weiss subtly groaned already feeling a headache coming on as she knew what to expect from her rambunctious partner. “Pleeeease? Pleasepleasepleaseplease-”

“Alright already enough!” Weiss shouted out slamming the table of her Dust mixtures causing the vial of special Dust to bounce up and roll off the desk surface.

“Ah!” Ruby quickly snatched it from falling onto the floor as Weiss felt aggravated enough to let her hear an ear full.

“You want my respect as the leader of this team try starting with a little patience and a lot more ma-ma-maaaa….” Weiss felt a sneeze coming and started reeling back after a golden sprinkle of Dust managed to invade her nose. Ruby looked to see the vial she was holding was open and had flown some into her partner’s face causing her to sneeze.

Just then a flashback of her first day of Beacon came to mind where she caused an explosion of Dust energy nearly blowing herself and Weiss up. This realization the red leader to immediately panic, attempt to get into range of Weiss and attempt to cover her nose before it happened, but before she did Weiss sneezed.

“...Aaaachooo!” Weiss sneezed in front of the opened vial causing the elements inside to stir violently causing the vial to surge with blinding energy and hover in the air!

Everyone in the room panicked and on instinct took cover when a blinding laser blast of energy erupted from the vial shattering and shooting in the direction of their front door! With a small explosion and crashing sound their door was busted apart by the energy. Thankfully the worst was over and the Vial landed on the floor empty and spent of its experimental dust.

The girls panicked after the lightshow was done and the dust cloud from the blast slowly cleared showing  a gaping hole in their front door as well as the dorm across from it, Team JNPR’s.

Everyone was silent for a brief moment until Ruby’s shrill voice chimed out.

“It wasn’t me this time. It was Weiss’s fault for causing this one.” Ruby declared loudly with a bit of happiness, but before anyone else could say anything to that they heard a womanly scream from across.

“Kyaaaah! Oh my goodness! Jaune!” Pyrrha screamed in terror from across the room and the four looked at each other briefly before rushing over.

“That sounded like Pyrrha, let’s check it out. I really hope nothing bad happened to any of them, especially Vomit boy.” Yang let out as they hurriedly paced across the room.

“Me too. Let’s hurry!” Ruby added with urgency.

Weiss was very tempted to give her childish leader an earful about all of this, but she too was worried sick over what she may have done to bother. They hustled out of the room together with Team JNPR’s room in sight.

When going into the door, now a large sizzling hole in the wall, over to Team JNPR’s room seeing the feminine forms of Nora, Pyrrha, and Lian Ren all huddled around ‘something’ in the center of the room. It was Jaune, who was laying on his back with his armor rent to pieces after the beam hit him square in the chest. He was appearing to be having trouble breathing as the team wondered what to do. More than ever Weiss truly felt mortified at what she had done and felt entirely responsible for this mess by tampering with the experimental Dust when she know she shouldn’t have. Pyrrha was beside herself with anguish and worry, so much so that she was unsure of what to do until everyone heard the clacking high-heel steps of instructor they did not want to meet right now come their way.

“It’s Goodwitch.” Yang whispered to everyone else in fright.

“Move aside, let me through!” Glynda Goodwitch urged as she pushed through the children to see a badly injured Jaune lying on his back with a smoking hole in his clothing clutching his chest painfully struggling to breathe.

Her face stretched into one of purely mortified shock and she quickly used her telekinetic abilities to lift Jaune up and hastily carry him into the infirmary.

But before leaving the room the blonde woman turned her head back to look at all of Team RWBY, namely Weiss, looking ashamed at what had happened.

‘Well that’s obvious enough that they’re directly involved, they better hope he comes out of this fine.’ Glynda thought bitterly and narrowed her eyes at all of them before pointing out with her wand-crop. “See Ozma immediately, the four of you, to discuss the details of what just happened as well as your punishment. Now.” She commanded and all four girls nodded while Glynda carried the injured boy to the infirmary.

Weiss hung her head in shame and feeling very worried while the questioning glares of Nora, Lian Ren, and Pyrrha were on her back waiting for an answer. Ruby, no longer feeling silly about ducking the blame, went over to console Weiss by putting her hands on her shoulders then turning around to face the rest of NPR.

“We….had a little accident with some very special Dust.” She began.

-

Later on, after dropping Jaune off at the Infirmary and allowing the medical officials take a look at him, Glynda stood outside of the emergency room holding her arms together in anxious worry.

‘I hope he’s alright, Dust related accidents aren’t uncommon among reckless youth, but still, what he was hit with it seemed like a high amount of energy coming from something obviously unstable to begin with. The boy may have large aura but it can’t protect him when his guard is down inside the comfort of his own dorm room.’ She thought sighing about how Team RWBY caused this catastrophe.

“Those girls will be the death of me.” Glynda uttered to herself rubbing her forehead in stress. “Oh Jaune, you certainly know how to make your godmother worry sick about you. I should've never made those false transcripts to begin with.” She admitted to herself and thought back to the memories of a young adorable ten year old Jaune holding a two sword up in the sky saying he was ready to fight monsters and save lives.

Glynda chuckled at the memory as she took a seat in the lobby waiting for an update. He was such as exuberant youth playing at being a hero, then her face soured when remembering how his parents were vehemently against his wish in becoming a huntsman. So much so that they denied him combat school for years on end while everyone else took part in it.

‘Those two doting parents should’ve let him done combat school, things might’ve been different for Jaune all around if they had, but they had to be worrywarts for their only son and Auntie Glynda had to step in to help him achieve his dream.’ Glynda thought chuckling at the mention of Jaune always calling her ‘Auntie’ when he was really young. ‘I’m at least grateful he refrained from calling me that here, wouldn’t want anyone thinking I was playing favorites and he was a teacher’s pet.’

“Well it looks like it might be a while before I hear anything, better head back to Ozpin’s office and hear the details of this little accident from the girls.” Glynda said to herself before getting up and walking off with Scroll held ready in case she hears from the doctor.

************

Standing in a row inside Headmistress Ozma’s office Team RWBY looked worried and shameful as she casually paced around going over the story while sipping her mug of coffee. Standing in a corner looking mildly scornful at Team RWBY were the girls of Team JNPR, Lian and Nora both held their hands over Pyrrha’s shoulders trying to comfort her in her frantic worried state. Glynda had just arrived and stood with arms crossed and glared disapprovingly while RWBY hung their heads in shame of their act.

“So, aside from turning a blind eye to your teammate’s illegal acquisition of Doctor Merlot’s experimental Dust, you also didn’t think to prepare any safety measures or perhaps experiment on it safely in a classroom lab?” Ozma asked and they all shook their heads as Weiss stepped forward.

“Headmistress, I take full responsibility for this and will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary should...something happen to Jaune.” Weiss lamented with a woeful expression.

To Glynda’s surprise she saw Ozma wave her down in a calming manner.

“Relax, I have faith in Mister Arc’s durability, you all should too. Dust blasts have only meant to be harmful to Grimm and not so much humans. Regardless of the boy being taken off guard with the attack his aura would still be passive in preventing any significant damage from befalling his body. It’s why none of you saw him bleeding to death, if anything he was just hit really hard in the chest and stomach with a blow similar to that of a Boarbatusk charging right into him. He’ll be fine, girls.” Ozma revealed creating a wave of relief through everyone while Goodwitch scowled angrily at her before stomping forward glaring at them.

“But that still doesn’t excuse your actions, you experimented with dangerous unknown materials and caused great damage in the process. Would that have been any other student things may have been messy in a more graphic way.” She stated to everyone causing the four girls to tense up with alarm. Glynda Goodwitch was positively steaming now and Ozma attempted to calm her down until they heard her Scroll ring loudly in her pocket.

Letting out a deep breath she quickly picked it up and answered. “Doctor? What’s his status? Uh huh, oh that’s a relief-wait you said changed? Changed how exactly? Right I will be right over to visit and see for myself.”

Glynda clicked her scroll shut and looked around at all of the girls eyeing her with anticipation.

“Well I just got word he’s fine, but something’s different. The dust he was hit with had some adverse effects on him that the doctor cannot explain. I’m heading right over to check on him.” She stated about to head out the door when Nora,Pyrrha, and Ren attempted to go with her.

“I’m afraid you three are needed for a mission. You were already scheduled for a high priority one outside the kingdom and it takes precedence right now.” Ozma declared halting them causing groans of discontent and annoyance.

“Professor he’s our leader, we have a right to go visit him and see if he’s okay.” Pyrrha protested but Ozma shook his head.

“I’m sorry,but the bandit incursions happening at this village have become more frequent as of late and most of the other teams are already out on dispatch. You three, despite having your leader in the infirmary, are very much needed to route out this infestation.” she reaffirmed till Lian placed a hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll promise to visit him once we get back, that village needs our help, Pyrrha.” Lian said in a calm soothing voice forcing Pyrrha to reluctantly nod as they made their way down to the Bullhead docks.

With five of the room’s occupants leaving that only left RWBY with Ozma, the mysterious headmistress turned her head to face the team with a teasing smile.

‘I know that look all too well, she has a very unpleasant punishment in line for us. Dammit, Weiss, why did you let you bribe me?! Uggh!’ Yang thought feeling anxious.

“Well then, let’s discuss your punishment then, girls. I have a list of things to do around the school to make up for your misdeed.” Ozma smiled peacefully enjoying their groans of despair.

 

************

Walking down to the infirmary again Glynda stepped with loud clacks of her heels toward the room Jaune was staying at. Her mind went back to what the doctor said about him being ‘changed’, she wondered what could he have meant since Dust has never transformed a person before.

‘Then again it was from Merlot’s laboratory, who knows what strange and unusual properties the mad scientist blended into that Dust.’ She thought and came to the room and opened the door.

Upon walking in she arrived at his bed and froze stiffly at the sight of what was on it; the body of an unconscious Jaune wearing a hospital gown laid on the bed with body glowing in bright gold and shrinking. His form regressed in age to the shock of Glynda Goodwitch’s eyes, she panicked thinking he was going to reduce into nothing until the shrinking stopped revealing a ten-year old blonde boy laying on the bed in an oversized hospital gown.

“Oh.My. Goodness.” Glynda uttered out with wide eyes as the ten-year old Jaune opened his cute little eyes groggily sitting up awake.

“Aaah, man, what was I hit with? Huh? Miss Goodwitch? What are you doing….here?” Little Jaune trailed off when he noticed he felt smaller and his voice was pitched higher. Patting himself all around his eyes started going wide in shock till he felt his face and started freaking out. “Uuaagghh! What happened to me?! I-I’m puny! I look like a little kid all over again!”

At this, Glynda’s face flattened. “You are a child again, Jaune.” She corrected curtly catching his attention as he continued to feel up his adorable round face hoping he was in a dream.

“Auntie Glynda? Can…..someone explain to me what just happened? I’m freaking out big time here.” Little Jaune asked cutely in panic making Glynda’s heart strung itself up at his cuteness. Straining to keep a gushing expression from forming on her face Glynda came up to the little ten year old leader and wrapped her arms around him comforting him in a motherly way.

Jaune calmed down noticeably when Glynda and him heard a voice clearing its throat to catch their attention. They broke off to see the doctor, which happened to be the bubbly professor Peach  waving cutely at Jaune when she decided to speak up.

“Hey there, Glynda, and Jauney. Surprised I’m the doctor? Well, don’t be because I have seven PHDs in medicine.” Peach introduced cutely with a glow on her cheeks earning a sigh from Glynda.

The woman was light brown skin and bob cut pink hair done up in a bun in the back, she had glasses on and looked positively spirited with youthful energy. Wearing a lab coat and long dark arm gloves Professor stood holding a clipboard of Jaune’s information.

“Tell us all the details, Liara, we need to know what we’re dealing with here.” Glynda said making her nod as she read out of the clipboard.

“Well you see, Jaune, the Dust blast you were hit with had some rather adverse effects on your body. While normally it would just be energy dust and you’d be fine, save for a ruined plate of armor, this particularly batch had some rather nasty elements mixed inside of it. Doctor Merlot was well known for his experiments and unethical practices, he may have spliced in plenty of unknown elements into that golden Dust that don’t yet know of. We’re still looking into identifying them, but the end result is that the chemicals that hit you blended in with your aura somehow causing this symptom of reversed aging until you reached ten years old.” Peach summarized earning a very lost yer very surprised look on the young boy’s face.

Glynda looked pensive and gulped as she spoke up again. “Is the effect temporary? If there’s a way to reverse it we’ll gladly take it, Jaune cannot lead his team as a child.”

Little Jaune started sniffling at his predicament causing Glynda’s more motherly instincts to begin kicking in. She shook as she was tempted to smother him into her arms and kiss his forehead like she did when he was young the first time around, that’s when Peach spoke up catching their attention.

“Well, aside from some other possible side effects we’ve not yet identified we think he’ perfectly healthy everywhere else. The likelihood of this state being temporary is higher than ‘not’, it’s just a matter of how long. We’re doing more research on it, in the meantime he’s just gonna have to deal with being ten again until it wears off or we find a cure.” Peach concluded earning a nod from Glynda as she held a sniffling ten year old Jaune closely to her side.

“Can you give us some privacy, Liara? I’d like to try and console him, we’re practically family.” Glynda requested and earned a smiling nod from Peach before she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Little Jaune had tears in his eyes and down his cheeks looking like a child who just lost his pet to a Grimm.

Glynda immediately pulled him deeper into an affectionate hug nestling her chest against his face causing him to blush instantly. He still sniffled but he felt Glynda’s arms wrap tightly around him like a mother holding its child.

“It’ll be alright, Jaune, you’ll return to normal eventually and likely in a shorter time than you think.” Glynda soothingly comforted feeling his head nod in acknowledgment as he felt his cheeks push into her cleavage window.

Internally Jaune was beside himself with turmoil at his predicament and partly aroused by feeling his head smother into Glynda’s chest. He was still a teenager inside after all, one that had an extensive internet browser of various adult sites he dare not speak about.

Although, he was still crying a little bit at the realization that he may not be a huntsman anymore if  this was permanent, he’d have to start over and return home. This made Jaune cry and after pulled back from  her chest Glynda’s eyes softened at seeing his puffy eyed face.

‘I have not seen that face in years, it haunts me so much seeing him in pain.’ Glynda thought and felt Jaune wrap his little arms tightly around her waist hugging her bag.

“I’m f-fine, Glynda. There’s nothing to worry about with me, just freaking over thinking this’ll be a permanent thing. I don’t want to have to start over from scratch and miss all my friends here at Beacon.” Jaune admitted making Glynda smile sweetly at him until she felt a strange urge swell up inside her body.

‘J-Jaune…? What is this….feeling coming off from you?’ She asked in thought as her body stirred up in sensitive impulse.

She suddenly mewled after feeling a wave of arousal surge through her startling her into breaking off the hug and looking at a surprised little Jaune.

“Glynda? Are you feeling alright?” He asked popping an eyebrow curiously as she hugged herself in her arms shuddering with a flustered face.

‘W-what it’s wrong with me? This is the sort of feeling one would get if they were….!’ It just dawned on Glynda that she was afflicted with a sense of sexual urgency, an aphrodisiac aura that somehow came out of Jaune’s changed body. She let out a deep heavily aroused moan once he reached forward touching her face, Glynda then felt the lustful urges begin to overwhelm her and block out the rational thoughts from her mind.

Suddenly her sweet smile came back and she stopped shaking trying to fight it off, now her eyes lowered into half-lidded gazes focusing on him directly along with a wide seductive smile. Feeling that it was hormones or something else Jaune thought back to seeing her distressed and crying a long time then a promise made at the time came back to him.

At some point in the past a ten-year old Jaune came up to a tearful Glynda thinking that she was alone and hated herself for it. All the time she took care of him he never heard of a significant other for someone she could share her heart with, thus he stepped forward and admitted his feelings. He always found Auntie Glynda beautiful despite her no-nonsense somewhat uptight demeanor, seeing her cry like that made him say those words and lock his pinkie with hers swearing to act on it in the future.

 _“Auntie Glynda, if no one marries you by the time I become a man then I will. I promise and an Arc never goes back on his word.”_ The voice of a ten year old Jaune from a lifetime ago said inside current Jaune’s mind.

Suddenly slumping and clutching her chest as the side effects became more profound Glynda felt like she was having trouble breathing. Jaune worried greatly and reached up to hold onto her looking around for a phone to call the doctor.

“I’m gonna get Professor Peach in here, Miss Goodwitch.” Juane stated in his cute young voice and reached for the summoning phone up there in the corner of the room.

“No, don’t Jaune.” Glynda called out breathily and grabbed Jaune’s little arm preventing him from doing so. He looked back questioningly and saw that she eased up on her heavy breathing. Then she spoke up again. “Jaune, what’s happening to me I can’t properly explain, but I’m having an urge. A very powerful one that….needs to be satisfied before it can go away.”

Jaune popped an eyebrow and wondered what exactly she meant till Glynda pulled him closer to her body forcing him to look up into her glowing smiling face licking her lips seductively.

“Oh.”

“I need you to….have sex with me, Jaune. I feel as though my heart will burst open from my chest literally if this keeps up. Whatever side effect came off the dust that hit you is making my body stir-crazy for intimacy and it’s only boiling more every second. Please, Jaune, I...I don’t want to keep feeling this pain inside my chest anymore.” She pleaded almost tearfully making Jaune’s heart melt.

Glynda knew she felt a slow building attraction to Jaune following the years he made that promise, she watched him grow, became his confidant, and grew closely together with him cementing a bond that very few had with each other. The moment he became a handsome, tall, aspiring young man seeking to be a hero was the moment she truly felt physical attraction for him. Now irony and fate has bitch slapped the two of them in the face with this circumstance and putting them into this moment to act on.

“Glynda…” Jaune uttered feeling his heart throb in his chest. Then he straightened his face into a determined expression and leaned upward while holding Glynda’s face into his hands. “I don’t want you to be in any kind of pain, Auntie Glynda.”

He then leaned forward without hesitation and locked lips with his older teacher startling her. Glynda’s eyes went wide at the touch of his lips softly pressing into hers in a sweetened kiss, she subtly mewled at the contact then relaxed more as the surge of energy from earlier gradually eased inside her system. Glynda lowered her eyes until they were closed and reached up to cup young Jaune’s cheeks and press her head forward deepening the kiss with a hum of delight.

Jaune was blushing heavily in her hands as he felt Glynda’s warm womanly lips wrap pleasantly around his in an impassioned kiss leading into a makeout session. She hummed happily inside her throat as she worked his mouth slowly and succulently, Jaune felt an erection stir and solidify underneath his hospital gown while this continued. He hoped nobody would barge in through the door and catch them like this, he really hoped not for Glynda’s sake.

Feeling the warmth rise up in his cheeks he continued kissing Glynda back tasting her lips and relishing the soft moist feel of them caressing his lips sensually.

“Hhmmmm.” Glynda hummed as she continues sucking apart his lips romantically not caring he was in a prepubescent form currently, she loved Jaune and wanted to do this with him. Not die of literal heartbreak because of a side effect.

“Mmhhh!” Jaune yelped inwardly as he felt her tongue slither inside of his mouth twisting against his in a passionate manner. Glynda eagerly sucked the young leader’s lips into her own tasting him thoroughly and relishing the lips of a genuine gentleman in the form of a klutzy and somewhat dorkish good natured boy.

Glynda blushed brightly within her cheeks as she continues sucking on Jaune’s lips for minutes on end. The burning sensation was finally gone and she was safe, but she had to be thorough in getting rid of it and take Jaune to bed with her inside on top of him.

“Muuaah.” Glynda moaned loudly with a wet smack of her lips after she removed herself from Jaune’s dazed face. He looked to be in stupor after having been french kissed by a sexy older woman that happened to be his teacher. “Mmmhh, let’s proceed even further, Jaune. I have to make sure that painful side effect doesn’t return after all.”

Jaune just dumbly nodded and allowed her to take control. Glynda sat right up and pulled  him onto her lap where he straddled her thighs around her skirt. She then quickly undid her corset in front of him, unbuttoning it down so that her bouncy 36 D cup breasts bounced free sparking up a sense of arousal inside his body.

“Wuuuhh….Glynda.” He said in awe and felt a bit of drool tickle the corner of his lips as her breasts bounced naked into full view. Glynda chuckled at his reaction and leaned back comfortably against the pillows and pulled Jaune closer to her chest again.

He felt his more primal lust filled instincts kick in causing him to lunge forward and grab onto one of her breasts causing her to squeal sharply within her throat. His small hand groped and rubbed up against her nipple squeezing every bit of her tit causing sharp sensations of arousal inside of her. Turning his head to other unoccupied boob Jaune leaned over and latched his hungry mouth onto it sucking Glynda’s perked pink nipple inside his mouth to suck on it.

“Mmnggaaahh! Oohhhh Jaune!” She breathed out with a flustered face and slightly arched her back in response of the stimulating sensation of the young boy hungrily feeding on her tit.

To anyone else it’d look like he were breastfeeding from her chest, Glynda started breathing rapidly and leaned back against the pillows tossing her head about in sensation. She quickly undid her cape from her shoulders and pulled open more of her shirt freeing up her chest for him to admire. Jaune briefly popped off from her breasts to look at her taking off her glasses and showing her vexing green eyes. Suddenly his chest throbbed at seeing how lovely Aunt Glynda looked up close. She giggled at seeing his blushing stare and reached forward cupping his chin into her finger.

Her eyes quickly darted to the door and Glynda raised her right hand using her powers to lock it and put a chair against the doorknob. She then turned back to Jaune with a gentle smile before pulling him closer.

“That’s just so nobody interrupts the two of us. C’mere, Jaune.” She whispered seductively hypnotizing him and pulled his face forward onto her lips for another deep loving kiss.

Glynda closed her eyes peacefully and wrapped her left hand around the back of his blonde shaggy head deepening the kiss and affectionately stroking him. Her other hand reached down to his noticeable erection forming a tent through the hospital gown. Jaune murmured pleasantly inside Glynda’s mouth when he felt her touch his erection through the clothing. Glynda gingerly rubbed her fingers along the edge furthering his arousal in amusement till she roamed her palm along it noticing something was off about his erection.

‘Hhmm, that’s odd, Jaune’s sitting further to my body, so his phallus shouldn’t be extending that far out unless….’ Glynda opened her eyes and decided to test that theory. Reluctantly breaking off from Jaune’s love addled face she pulled back and telekinetically lifted up his hospital gown revealing the shocking sight of a twelve-inch erection.

“Ohh my! Jaune, you’re enormous.” Glynda sputtered out with a fierce blush making Jaune look down at his length in surprise as well.

“Wha…? I mean, that’s kinda my normal size when I was still big, but I didn’t think it’d stay the same when I shrunk back into a kid. This is amazing.” He noted with awe in his voice and felt his member twitch in excitement once Glynda rubbed her hand along his exposed length making him whimper in pleasure.

“Unnngh! Auntie Glynda…!” He gasped in sensation as he felt her soft hand gingerly rub her fingers along the lengthy underside, basically fondling him to her own delight.

Hearing him squeal in pleasure sent shivers of excitement up Glynda’s spine, she reached behind her head undoing her bun and letting her silken platinum blonde hair fall free stunning Jaune with her regal beauty. She now wrapped her hand tightly around his shaft so she could gingerly pump his appendage pleasurably, Jaune’s face was red and steamed with sensation. Glynda was having too much with this, but also she was very amorous after feeling his pheromones put her sex drive into overload. She was gonna make Jaune a man, ironically while he was still in boy form.

Feeling her mouth at stroking his erection in her hand for several minutes Glynda suddenly let go of him and stood up from the bed. His curious eyes followed her until she cast her semblance effect on herself telekinetically lifting off all her clothing and appearing naked as the day she was born.

“Wow…..” Jaune said in awe with blushing cheeks as he soaked in her voluptuous nude body.

Glynda had a balanced womanly figure with slightly slender waist and wider hips. She was just plain beautiful to Jaune, and with her hair down she appeared as a goddess from a painting. Smirking at seeing his drooling face she then lifted his robe off as well revealing his small naked form with foot long erection sticking out.

“You’re rather beautiful yourself, Jaune. Here, let me treat you to something rather special before we really get down to the art of lovemaking.” Glynda said soothingly before lifting Jaune to sit back on the bed as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him.

He gulped and blushed heavily knowing well enough what came next, his member twitched in excitement as Glynda knelt down in front of his lap breathing against the surface of his dick. Jaune Clenched the edge of the bed mattress tightly in anticipation making Glynda giggle at his excitement. She planted her knees into her discarded clothing and spread her legs apart by a few inches. Planting her hands around the groin of the young leader of JNPR Glynda then leaned herself forward placing her lips against the tip of his length kissing it cutely for him.

She was blushing lightly then flashed Jaune a wink before opening up her mouth and swallowing him inside of it. Taking only the head at first she made Jaune lower his eyes and breathe loudly in hot breaths of arousal, Glynda enjoyed seeing this look on him. Massaging her hands around the base  of his shaft she began stroking him lightly while she took her time sucking on the head of his dick. Her moist soft lips slid back and forth gingerly on it making sure to suck tightly on the skin so that Jaune feels absolute pleasure from this encounter. Judging by his collection of hot breathes she’d say he was.

“Mmmmnnhh.” Glynda hummed warmly and pushed her head down even further taking half of his long cock into her mouth bobbing back and forth on him. Jaune whimpered in pleasure again as he felt his length get swallowed up by the warm wet cavern of Glynda’s tight mouth.

The sensation he was feeling was indescribable to him, here was Auntie Glynda Goodwitch inhaling his meat and sucking on it pleasurably. The moist spongy muscles of her throat cushioned and slurped his length like it were a pussy itself, not to mention that Glynda put in plenty of enthusiastic effort into pursing her lips tightly on his length as she pushed and pulled back on it.

“Ooohh, Glynda….!” Jaune let out with a heated face and panted hotly as she slid herself even further till she basically reached the hilt of his shaft ensuring that his entire twelve inch penis was sheathed tightly down her throat. He felt her warmth and the tight constricting moisture of her oral cavity squeezing down on him, Jaune felt his little feet kick against the bed lightly while he held his head in extreme pleasure.

Glynda smiled at this and resumed bobbing her head up and down on his cock, slurping and sucking every inch of it with utmost tightness. She maintained her gag reflex and sealed her lips tightly as she began feverishly pumping her head into his lap creating soft wet smacking sounds. The bed creaked to her intensified movements, Glynda wrapped her arms around Jaune’s little waist and pulled herself even deep practically swallowing all of his dick inside her mouth, she sucked and tongued everything he had to offer for she was blind with lust fueled by the pheromones as well as her own feelings.

Jaune was moaning silently with mouth agape and cheeks blazing red as Glynda bobbed herself rampantly into his lap sucking his length deep and sucking it with extra hard suction. This carried on for several minutes until she felt it begin to throb and pulsate, she knew he was cumming and prepared to take it all down in one go.

Suddenly jerking backwards Jaune let out a deep groan and felt his hips begin to buck wildly into Glynda’s face feeling his balls bloat and his member jerk fiercely inside her mouth!

“Aagghhh! I-I’m cumming!” He wailed out in a breathy high-pitched voice as his member twitched sporadically inside of Glynda’s mouth.

Her eyes shot wide open when she felt the first thick blast of sperm hit the roof of her mouth and spill down her throat. Then another and another until it became constant, Jaune was unloading multiple thick ropes of semen down her gullet and Glynda was growing intoxicated with the taste of it. Her eyes drifted up in a dream like expression of pure bliss as she swallowed up every single glob of sperm oozing down her throat.

“Hhhmmmm!” She hummed vibrating her mouth around Jaune’s spurting cock. Her swallowing made loud gulping sounds as she held herself there latched onto his waist while he shuddered in orgasmic convulsions. ‘So much, I’m swallowing everything and he still has more coming. The taste of his seed is exquisite, so very delectable and viscous that it’s addictive!’

Jaune’s orgasm continued for a few more seconds until he finally stopped, his member ceased cumming down Glynda’s mouth yet surprised her by retaining hardness post-orgasm. Slowly dragging herself off his length Glynda pulled herself away from his waist with a loud wet pop of her lips and gooey trail of saliva and cum bridging them to his meat.

Glynda lifted herself up and parted her lips to show a panting Jaune the inside of her mouth filled with his semen. Closing it promptly she tilted her head back and swallowed down the rest in one big gulp.

“Ah. That was quite delicious, Jaune. In this form or your normal one I would very much like to continue doing this with you.” She said after smacking her lips tastily with a smile.

Jaune nodded with a blushing face full of adoration for her while his member twitched readily for more action.

“I would too, Auntie Glynda, that is if you’ll have me as your b-boyfriend.” He said in a cute stammering voice while blushing fiercely. Glynda giggled happily and leaned down to hold his head close to her neck allowing hers to rest on top of it in a comforting manner.

“Of course I’ll have you, Jaune, we made that promise, remember? Be it now in this condition or later when you’re back to normal I still want to keep this with you, but it’ll have to be secret for a little while, okay?” Glynda said feeling Jaune nod with a happy tearful smile till she pulled back and locked onto his face with her eyes. “Besides, I may want to see you do other things like to other women with me as a sort of ‘Alpha’, doesn’t that sound fun?”

Jaune widened his eyes in surprise and felt his member angrily twitch with arousal fueled excitement. He never knew Glynda to be such a sex freak now that she’s awakened to her innate desires. All he could do was simply nod in affirmation.

Glynda giggled then quickly leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose before pulling him off the bed so she could lie down on top of it.

“Now then, Jaune. Come here to Auntie Glynda and become a man.” She purred seductively and spread her legs further apart revealing her moistened pussy lips plain view. Glynda’s mound was slick with juices of her arousal from earlier, her nether lips were soft pink and in perfect condition, lastly she had a slight tufted patch of flaxen platinum blonde hair above it showcasing her maturity.

Jaune felt his heart hammer into his chest loudly and nodded, feeling more in love with her by the second. Getting up and kneeling before her body he pressed his kneecaps into her thighs gripping his phallus readily to enter her. Glynda felt her chest heave in excitement and smiled sweetly at young Jaune as she spread open her vaginal lips with her index fingers.

“Uunh!” He yelped feeling his heart hammer harder upon seeing Glynda invite him so brazenly into her folds. Taking a deep breath and letting it out the ten-year-old mini-Jaune held up his cock with one hand and began to crawl on top of her preparing to take her in the missionary position.

‘I can’t believe it, I’m about to lose my virginity, to Auntie Glynda no less.’ Jaune thought excitedly and pushed the head of his phallus into the sopping tight hole of Glynda’s pussy. Once the ring of slick pink flesh wrapped around his cock he groaned alongside Glynda Goodwitch.

The older woman can’t remember the last time she bedded anyone, to her it felt like a fresh start and with someone that genuinely cared about her as a person more than anything else. Glynda was feeling happy and reached over to grab Jaune’s head to pull him further. He complied and pushed the rest of his length into her tight moist hole resulting in her tossing her head about moaning silently in ecstasy. Jaune winced as he felt her pussy swallow him in tightly and pushed as far as he could resulting in him hilting his length entirely inside of Glynda’s cunt.

“Hooaaahhhh! Yes! Jaune!” She breathed out with a heated face and arched her back slightly when feeling his length stretch out her walls and press into her cervix. ‘Oh my he’s enormous! I’ve never felt anything this big before, his erection is even pressing into my womb. Haaahaaa!’

Glynda writhe and tossed her head about adjusting to the sensation of his large phallus feeling her deep. Jaune himself clenched his teeth and grunted so as to not blow his load already, Glynda’s walls squeezed his shaft tightly. To jaune it was such an amazing feeling being inside Auntie Glynda’s pussy, her slick tight walls snugly clenched his length in warm tight wetness, but more than that he officially became a man. Her man and had no regrets about doing it in his younger form.

“Huaahh, now, you know what to do, Jaune. Start pounding me, work yourself into body to your heart’s content. I’m all yours.” Glynda breathed out with an encouraging smile and Jaune nodded as he started pulling his hips back and slamming them down inside of her.

His little body humped and pumped into her snatch smoothly in sensual slow motions, Glynda pursed her lips and gripped the pillow behind her relishing the bliss of his length pumping in and out of her body. Jaune leaned closer wanting to kiss her but found he was too far from her face, considering he was in his small form, so he settled for grabbing onto her right breast again and latching his hungry mouth onto the other while he fucked  her.

Glynda sharply squealed in her throat and undulated in reaction, now she was feeling pleasantly attack on three different places. Her breasts and her pussy, Jaune started picking up the pace resulting in his body slapping constantly into Glynda’s waist creating loud flesh smacking noises.

“Uuunnngh! Mmnnnh!” Glynda moaned out with mouth agape and head tossed back with eyes closed in sexual bliss. Her legs raised up into the air dangling her feet and curling her toes as she really felt the constant plunging of Jaune’s dick into her sopping quirm. He hammered into her gingerly with gradually increasing pace creating small splashes of vaginal juices to spritz out with every hard delivered thrust.

Jaune cutely grunted in his young boyish voice as he poured his energy into ramming into Glynda missionary style. He channeled all his lust and love for the blonde motherly woman gingerly stirring up her insides with his meat. Glynda’s walls squeezed down and tugged his dick deeply inside her quirm.

“Hhunnh! Glynda….! Ooh it feels so good! I love you! Sooo much!” Young Jaune grunted out as he humped and pressed himself into her body in frenzied pace.

Glynda’s heart melted more at his words and wrapped her arms around his head pulling him deeper into her breasts, she smiled sweetly at him before he latched back onto her left breast sucking onto her nipple again. Mewling from the sensitive pleasure again Glynda brought her legs down to wrap around his little hips rutting into her waist. Her ankles locked tightly together keeping him trapped, not that Jaune wanted to pull out in the first place, being as blinded with lust as he was.

His hips started hammering more rapidly against her body feverishly fucking her pussy in hard rapid-fire thrusting causing the bed to creak noisily. Glynda pursed her lips and arched her back upward feeling Jaune intensify his actions by nibbling on her nipple, strongly groping the other breast, and his swaying strongly into her mound  pushing his dick against her cervix constantly. Glynda screwed up her face with a blissful delirious expression of pure lust and happiness as she locked her legs deeper around young Jaune’s body. Her heels could could feel his butt rampantly smacking back and forth between them and her waist.

She relished the feeling of his fucking and felt she was soon to blow her top with orgasm soon, Jaune along with it.

“Oooooaaahhh! Jaune….! I-I’m close.” Glynda breathily announced as he alternated the strongly rowing his body into hers. His dick soothingly slid in and out of her quirm instead roughly thrusting into it. The blonde woman felt heightened sensations of pleasure after the change, but she could feel him tensing up with impending climax as well.

“M-me too, Glyndie! Should I pull out?” He shakily asked while still humping into her heated body.

“No!” Glynda answered immediately and locked her legs even tighter around him keeping him inside. Jaune groaned after feeling her push him in deeper, his member pushed into her very womb as a result and putting him into a higher level of stimulating pleasure. Glynda groaned sharply with her throat after feeling it, but held on just enough to speak up again.

“Jaune, don’t worry about pulling out. Just don’t, I want you to put everything you have inside of me. Let me feel all of it.” Glynda groaned and held him fondly as she started grinding her hips into his nether region pleasurably.

“B-but...what if you get pregnant? Mnnnh!” Jaune grunted out struggling to stay lucid in the haze of unbridled lust. Glynda simply flashed a tender smile and nudged her hands along the back of his head affectionately.

“Well, that would be a nice surprise, wouldn’t it? Jaune, I want this, and I would not mind whatsoever if you managed to put a child in me. I love you too.” Glynda stated sweetly making Jaune’s chest swell and his heart soar.

Glynda pulled his face onto hers again letting out another deep sensual kiss that evolved into full-blown tongue twisting passion. Jaune started hammering into her pussy again feeling all the blazing passion in his heart motivate him to  bring Glynda to climax, fortunately that was soon for she was already groaning loudly inside his mouth.

Rutting into her body like a frenzied animal during mating season young Jaune pounded his dick thoroughly inside of Glynda’s cunt for a couple of more minutes till he felt her shaking.

“Nnngghh! Haaaaahhhh!” Glynda at first mewled inside of his mouth then popped off of his lips to unleash a loud guttural cry of ecstasy as she came. Her body tensed up and quivered intensely with climax causing her vaginal muscles to squeeze down on young Jaune’s dick.

“HHaahhh! Glyndaaaa!” Young Jaune cried out when he felt her slick vaginal muscles convulse tightly on his throbbing  length in tight sporadic convulsions. The tight slick walls of Glynda’s pussy milked Jaune’s penis intensely causing him to groan out and buck hard into her waist unleashing his orgasm!

His balls, which were also adult sized, bloated and flexed sending thick blasts of sperm straight into her body! Glynda’s womanhood flexed and squeezed in more on Jaune’s length while she felt the molten ropes of thick possibly highly potent sperm flow into her womb. Jaune’s little body bucked and squirmed against her frame some more letting out more of his seed inside her pussy, Glynda simply purred in sexual relief while wearing a wide smile on her beautiful flushed face.

She rubbed her legs affectionate around his back keeping him locked in as she felt his buttocks tap against her heels during his orgasm. They both felt the loud throbbing pulsations of the insemination as it continued for nearly a minute longer till it finally finished.

Jaune slumped atop of Glynda’s voluptuous body panting heavily with a sleepy smile as he had just cum nearly a pint’s worth of semen into Auntie Glynda’s body. The blonde teacher herself smiled warmly while affectionately rubbing the back of his head, she kept her legs curled around his little back feeling the last few throbs of his dick pumping the rest of his cum inside her pussy.

Glynda let out a great sigh of sexual relief as she relaxed naked and sweaty underneath young Jaune’s panting body in the warm afterglow of sex.

‘I can already feel the effects of the aphrodisiac wearing off, I’m out of danger now, but would that be a permanent thing or would it be constant?’ Glynda found herself asking in thought as she held young Jaune affectionately close. She placed his head on her tits allowing him to use them as pillows while he recuperated from that monster of a climax.

Soon enough he started stirring back to life and looked up from her bountiful breasts flashing her a sweet smile. He slowly drew himself out of her cunt leaving a thick gooey trail of semen oozing out and bridging his length to her quirm. Jaune turned on his side to comfortably lay on her breasts hugging her tightly around her shoulders.

He let a comfortable sigh and looked to her questioningly with adorable blinking eyes before she spoke up.

“Yes, I am fine. The effects of whatever form of aphrodisiac mutation coming off your aura has worn off of me, for now at least. Regardless I’d be happy doing this with you many more times to come, Jaune.” Glynda said soothingly cupping his chin lovingly pulling him closer to her lips.

“T-that sounds great, that does mean I’m your boyfriend, right?” He asked enthusiastically receiving a nod from Glynda before she pulled him onto her lips again for another sweet heartfelt kiss between lovers. Taboo it may be, yes, but he did save her life and Glynda had subtly hoped for that longtime promise to come into fruition as the years waved her by. Despite having sex with Jaune, her student currently in child form, she had little regret about what would come next. Now a feral more sexual side of her awakened after being sexually repressed by her loneliness for so long.

Seeing Jaune’s cutte face smiling lovingly at her following their kiss made it all the more worthwhile to her.

“This’ll change things between us now, remember that we have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone else, okay? I don’t want this thing between us to be ruined by anybody else.” Glynda clarified and Jaune nodded cradling her chest to his face closely.

“Understood, Glynda. So...we got some time here, wanna go another round?” Young Jaune sheepishly asked with a cheeky grin that made her giggle whimsically.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Glynda answered back as Jaune eagerly withdrew from her body after she undid her legs around his buttocks.

Jaune rose up onto his knees as Glynda followed suit and raised her body to turn around and change into doggystyle position wagging her buttocks at her newfound lover. Jaune marveled at her supple perfectly conditioned buttocks on display before him. His member twitched noticeably back to life and Jaune wasted no time in arranging himself behind her body preparing to enter her pussy again.

Despite some cum seeping out of her hole Jaune still lined up his member to push into her tight slippery folds. Feeling her walls spread around the head of his cock Glynda shivered in sexual delight as Jaune entered her once again.

“Unnggh! Ooohh Auntie Glynda….!” Jaune groaned out after pushing his length into her pussy all the way into her cervix like before. She was still tight and slick with fluids of arousal, Glynda wilfully flexed her vaginal muscles around his cock tightly sucking him in.

Glynda let out a shrill moan of euphoria after feeling him push into her body deeply, he started slapping his waist into her buttock with resounding smacks of skin. Glynda’s body shook pleasurably with each thrust feeling the blissful invasive sensations of his cock burrowing into her snatch, she mewled and shook with each thrust. Jaune gripped his hands around her hips snugly and hastened the pace of his thrusts creating a constant of squelching noises coupled with Glynda’s breathy groans of bliss.

The hospital bed creaked again as his body mashed into hers in a feverish pace, the cheeks of her ass slapping against his waist continued for nearly twenty minutes longer with Glynda groaning loudly wearing a purely euphoric expression. Her pussy squelched and sucked in Jaune’s penis over and over again tightly making the boy breathe hotly in sexual bliss.

Glynda’s hair became slightly messy with a few strands sticking to her forehead in sweat. Her eyes were shut in bliss and her mouth held agape in growing sensation. Her body rocked and swayed back and forth in constant motion leading into nearly an hour of rutting lovemaking that eventually ended in another intense orgasm erupting between the pair.

Jaune tossed his head back groaning loudly and slammed his hips into her buttocks one final time before feeling the surge of cum erupt out of his length and into Glynda’s pussy. Feeling the hot syrupy liquid flow into her cunt again Glynda came around Jaune’s length a second time, feeling her muscles milk more out of his cock. She pursed her lips mewling sharply in her throat, her hips ground into his waist as they rode out of the remainder of their unified orgasm together before collapsing in a naked heap onto the bed.

Jaune lay panting while spooning his new girlfriend, keeping himself docked inside of her cum filled pussy. Glynda lay panting face down on the bed with a smile of utmost bliss as Jaune rested next to her.

They were to rest only a little while until Peach came back with the test results of his condition, but until then they were fine with lying there naked in each other’s company.

“Mmmh, I want to change positions.” Glynda murmured softly and pulled young Jaune onto her chest again letting his head rest onto her tits as makeshift pillows. Seeing the slumbering smile on his face made it worth it in her eyes.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued….

 


	2. Headmistress's Special Treatment

**Caring for Young Jaune**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter Two- Headmistress’s special treatment**

  


**********

Recently a freak accident befell Jaune Arc turning him into a ten-year-old child once again. Confused and panicking that this will be permanent and may set back his chances  at becoming a proper huntsman he is then consoled by Glynda Goodwitch, his former nanny and a woman he promised to marry once he grew up.

Among other bizarre side effects he was riddled with Glynda learned that Jaune had an aura that acted as an aphrodisiac thus pulling her into the taboo act of seducing the prepubescent boy. Ironically the accident left him with his usual sized appendage which happened to be very large,it did not shrink when he became a child. Then, out of her feelings of love and longing for him Glynda engaged young Jaune in an intense romp within the hospital room atop his bed. Feeling their feelings reignite brilliantly once more Jaune gave in and made Glynda feel more alive and in love than she ever had before, thus making her decision to bed him nothing to regret. They laid naked in bed together breathing raggedly and happily holding each other.

Jaune was still confused about what brought this about and when or how it will ever change, but one thing was for certain; he  loved this woman with all his heart and wished to do this more. Fortunately for him Glynda had other ideas in mind regarding bringing other thirsty women in to get a taste of young Jaune. She still wanted to marry him one day and have his children though.

 

********

**Act One**

Within the Beacon Academy, cafeteria Headmistress Ozma stood casually surveying all of Team RWBY as they washed dishes and cleaned up the cafeteria. All four girls were resentful of this punishment and were not the least bit happy with how it led to it, but none more so than Weiss herself who regretted tampering with something she didn’t understand.

“This is so unfair, why do we have to deal with this if Weiss was the one messing with experimental Dust?” Yang grumbled openly causing Ozma to frown and narrow her gaze at her.

Upon hearing her friend’s indignant complaint Weiss nearly dropped the stack of plates she was carrying and tossed a nasty glare back at Yang.

“Because….” Ozma began and caught their attention. “...as her teammates you are supposed to steer her from her wrongdoing. That applies to all of you, especially the team leader.” Ozma pointed directing her gaze towards Ruby who hung her head in shame.

“You are all punished because every single of you accepted her bribery for your silence, such a thing isn’t acceptable among huntsmen since it shows that loyalty can be bought. I am disappointed in you, Miss Rose, for not doing everything in your power to steer your teammate away from her dangerous venture.” Ozma directed at Ruby who continued to hang her head in shame as the others came to her defense.

“It wasn’t her fault! Ruby couldn’t have known about how crazy that Dust is.” Yang protested.

“Agreed, she’s still young and learning, Headmistress, we’re all to blame for that.” Blake added.

“It’s my fault alone, ma’am, so please don't pin any more blame on her than the rest of us. I’ll admit to my entire fault for messing with that stuff in the first place, blame me and me only.” Weiss added in last as Ozma waved them down with her hands calming them.

“The fault still lies with her for overlooking it, like all of you did, for the sake of her dangerous curiosity as well as rewards for silence. Any one of you would have prevented the accident but your leader decided to set the example and overlook it. That cannot be allowed. If bribery for silence were such a ‘common’ practice among us we’d be no better than mercenaries and hired guns, ladies. We have to be better than that, we protect people from hostile forces because it is the right thing to do, not when it's convenient. That being said return to your work and let this be a lesson to you all. I am very disappointed in you four for this transgression and we can only hope our friend Jaune can return to his normal form at all.”

With that the four returned to their cleanup duty with sullen faces. Ozma sighed somberly and knew they would learn from this mess despite the current misery of cleaning up an entire cafeteria kitchen. She didn’t like to see Ruby sad but she had to have learned from her mistake and doing so is a bitter pill to swallow.

Ozma then saw Glynda standing at the entrance archway of the edge of the cafeteria looking to her with a nod meaning she wanted to talk. Ozma excused herself from the kitchen and went over to meet with her to ask about Jaune’s condition as they sat at one of the tables.

“So, what is the status on him?” Ozma asked with genuine concern.

“Well, ma’am, it's more complicated than we thought, I’ll explain more to you once we get to your office, but first I need to contact the good general Jane Ironwood and Qrow to bring them in on this as well. I feel it may be just that important since Merlot’s experiment was involved.” Glynda answered and brought out her scroll contacting their fellow female colleagues to inform them of their status.

 

**Act Two**

 

After filling in Qrow and Jane, the former being a little plastered in a bar to care or comprehend what was being told to her, Glynda received word from Jane that she was on her way over. The good General knew Merlot to be a threat and any items of his to be deemed dangerous to let out into the world. She felt the wanted scientists had plenty of nasty secrets in his laboratory and was on her way to Beacon to find out exactly what. Glynda then went through it all with detail to Ozma about Jaune’s bizarre transformation being a side effect of the experimental Dust.

Sitting behind her desk within the clockwork office Ozma looked very surprised once she had been informed that Jaune, despite aging backwards into a prepubescent child, still retained his knowledge and memories he had as a teenage boy. Normally one would think that age reversal came with a hard reset on memories, thankfully that wasn’t the case as Glynda told her. The blonde bespectacled teacher left out the more saucy parts of her interview with the shrunken head of Team JNPR, she didn’t want any drawn attention drawn to Jaune’s tiny form and the pheromones he produced just yet.

“Hmmm, Doctor Merlot….he’s certainly an unpredictable scientists, isn’t he. Though I do believe he made that specific Dust for precisely that very side effect; to reverse his own age back into a more prime state of being making him more dangerous and capable. It was fortunate that Ruby and her team arrived there and did what they did, I’m not convinced Miss Schnee’s looting was a good idea, but at least we know more than when we started and Merlot didn’t get to use it before it was found by them. Glynda.” Ozma stated with her chin held in deep thought.

‘Alright, Glynda, this is it. Ask for this and get it approved so that young Jaune can be yours all the time within the privacy of my bedroom.’ Glynda thought to herself and steadied her nerves. Clearing her throat she spoke up again about to make a very odd request of her Headmistress.  

“Ma’am, I would like to request that young Jaune Arc stay in my room for the duration of his predicament. I don't want him to be confined to that hospital room forever and he is growing restless by the lack of contact from his friends due to the unknown effects of the transformation.” Glynda requested earning a slightly puzzled look from Ozma as she continued. “On top of that it would be bad for the school’s reputation if word of this got out, it is better to avoid a media scandal with the public about a toxic Dust spill affecting a student. At least until he reverts back to his teenage self.”

Though Glynda proposed this for apparent reasons of safety and wellbeing for young Jaune what she really wanted was to have more private one on one time with him making their sexual experience the other night a frequent one. The blonde woman, whom he promised to marry if she found no one else, felt her heart stir with longing to hold the little boy in her bosom and press her naked body against him in a turning of the sheets. Glynda found that she felt more and more in love with the idea as well as Jaune himself making her desperate for Ozma’s approval. She couldn’t explain it but there was also the unusual added effect of feeling ‘younger’ after being with him that night. Glynda’s body was oddly rejuvenated making her have more energy, positivity, and aura, she felt full of life and owed to being with that young boy. Positive side effects aside Glynda also just loved the feeling of little Jaune pressing his naked body into hers in sexual bliss. From enjoying the scent of his hair, to the soft touch of his skin, to his rather impressive length pushing in and out of her Glynda wanted this to be a constant for years to come.

Quickly brushing her thoughts aside and shaking her head so as not to drool in front of Ozma she waited for her response while her loins stirred with arousal.

‘Hmm,this is true. Lord knows that the Valean council is looking for any reason they can to sack me from my position in office after what happened with the  Breach. Not to mention there was that Paladin running loose through the streets, though that lay more with Ironwood and the White Fang more than me. Still, something like this getting their attention would be all the ammo they’d need to remove me from Beacon. I cannot allow that to happen.’Ozma thought and nodded with a smile.

“Of course, Glynda, he may stay with you. Your proposal honestly makes a fair amount of sense. Thus it is best to keep this situation underwraps until the effect wears off. Ironwood won’t say a word to the council either since it involves Merlot’s experiments.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Glynda bowed her head appreciatively when secretly she was skipping for joy at the prospect of having more private time with young Jaune. Perverse thoughts of pressing her naked body onto him within her room filled her mind until she heard Ozma speak up again.

“On that topic, what cream have you been using, Glynda? I’d certainly like to know the name of whichever product is responsible for your incredibly youthful appearance.” Ozma questioned seriously causing Glynda to raise her head up and quickly whip out a pocket mirror she uses for makeup. Upon opening it to her reflection she noticed all her vague eye wrinkles were nonexistent, her skin looked much fresher and colors a bit brighter making her flesh appear more vibrant as though she were young again.

‘That is peculiar…I look like I’m in my twenties again. What is the reason for this? Could it be Jaune?’ She pondered in thought and quickly collected herself before letting it distract her too much. “I’m rather unsure, Ma’am, but I will get back to you on that. Right now I must go see Mister Arc and inform him of the good news. On that topic, what do you think of young Mister Arc becoming a child again? Is it rather peculiar no? I remember when we, Ironwood, you, and myself first played with him when we were younger after meeting his parents.”

“Eeeeee! I’m positively excited, Glynda. Forgive me for sounding like a hysterical fan, but I am quite fond of young Mister Arc as a child.” Ozma squealed like a fangirl and blushed when remembering that time. “ I’d love to pay him a visit soon actually.” Ozma answered recalling how, in her prime years, she met and played with a ten-year-old Jaune wearing a Pumpkin Pete themed overall over his cute little body.

When she was rolling around with him playfully she slowly awoke to her inner depravity. While always looking at young Jaune she felt it stir within her body and thus the great Immortal Ozma awoke to her inner lust for young boys, namely just Jaune himself. Everything about the cute shota peaked that side of her, from his innocence to his bright upbeat demeanor, to his idealistic heroism and playful cuteness. She awoke her inner lust for him, both herself and Jane Ironwood actually, she remembered the matching look of hunger on her friend’s face as they both saw young Jaune playing ‘huntsman’ in the backyard of his house. Jane would never admit to transforming into a full-blown shotacon but Ozma certainly did and she often fantasized about stripping the young lad naked and pulling him into bed with her. She admitted they were shameful thoughts that could quite get easily get her fired or imprisoned, but Ozma couldn’t help it. For all her years as an immortal nothing quite ignited her depraved feelings of lust like the innocence and purity of young Jaune. Even his innocent hapless expression on that adorable young face of his made her craven with lust.

Quickly shaking off those thoughts she focused back on the present, remembering she nearly had a heart attack after Qrow’s less-than-useful semblance accidentally caused her computer to go on the fritz and open up her entire shota w/ mature women hentai manga collection. She was just very lucky that drunkard of a legendary huntress passed out on the floor before seeing any of it  herself.

‘I never want to relive that fright, I almost had a heart attack thanks to Qrow’s misfortune. Anyway, I’d like to meet young Jaune again.’ Ozma thought with a chipper smile dawning on her lightly lipsticked lips as she thought up a decent time to make her move on him without Glynda around to hoard him all to herself.

“Again, thank you, ma’am. I will go and inform the young man immediately.” Glynda said and turned on her heel to leave unaware of her friend and headmaster’s craven lust.

-

Later, after covering the details with Team JNPR that Jaune will be staying ‘somewhere else’ for the duration of his condition Glynda allowed the shrunken leader to grab his necessities before leading him to her room on one of the upper floors at the tower. She had to go and buy a few changes of clothes matching his size before going around in a hospital gown the rest of the way there.

Now Jaune walked along with her carrying a duffle bag full of his belongings including a shrunken down version of his Pumpkin Pete onesie that Glynda shrunk herself for his enjoyment. The two arrived at her suite within the main Beacon tower, Jaune was wowed by how lavish and elegant it was designed as well as it’s spaciousness.

“There is a guest room over here to the far right, i only ever used it to store files and other random objects I collect, but it is spacious enough and I’ve already prepared a bed for you and cleaned up the clutter.” Glynda said doting on young Jaune as he nodded with a bright smile on his face.

“Wow, thanks a lot, Glynda.” He said as he tossed his bag onto the guest bed and roamed around the room getting accustomed to all. Glynda had a proud smile on her face while watching him until she felt her scroll vibrate with a phone call.

“Excuse me for a minute, Jaune.” Glynda said before leaving the room and entering the living room as her scroll lifted up to her voice. “This is Goodwitch, what is it, Bart?”

“Glynda, my dear, I’m afraid we need your assistance down here on the double. There is a fire going on when someone tried mixing in fire element Dust in with pancake batter! I could use your assistance!” Oobleck urged through the phone making Glynda rub her brow in frustration.

‘These kids will be the death of me I swear.’ She thought with her left eye twitching in annoyance. “Be right there, Bart.”

With that she clicked it shut and quickly went back over to Jaune’s room seeing him pull up his adorable blue Pumpkin Pete hoodie over his little body. Glynda groaned in longing as she saw him stand there adorably with a bashful smile on his face.

“I uh can’t believe you shrunk it for me. Thank you, I hardly sleep without this thing on.” Young Jaune said making her quiver with desire until she cleared her throat.

“I’ll be back, Jaune, I need to go take care of something I believe one of your friends may have caused. Just wait here, Headmaster Ozma is headed up here right now to keep you company, she’s been wanting to see you ever since your accident.” Glynda explained causing him to nod in acceptance as she blew him a kiss and proceeded to the door of her room.

When she opened it she already found Ozma there standing with a chipper smile on her face looking unusually eager.

‘That was quick, I’ve also never seen her so motivated in all my life.’ Glynda noted pondering this odd development within her mentor. “Well Headmaster, he’s in the guest room. Good luck in telling him about his situation.”

Ozma nodded and Glynda left in a hurry to the downstairs fire going on in the Dust labs. Ozma took a deep breath and walked over to Jaune’s room ready to discuss with him the possible outcomes of his current condition.

 

**Act Three**

 

Jaune was pacing around his room with hands on his hand in anxiety and frustration at his current situation.

‘I couldn’t go with the others on this upcoming Grimm killing mission because of this!’ He thought looking at his small ten year old body. ‘The whole plan was for us to work together with teamwork and tactics, maybe even cool attack names with our partners, but….ugggh! Drat!’

He slumped his shoulders feeling slightly depressed until he remembered a valuable lesson Pyrrha taught him a while ago; ‘Experience is the best teacher.’

‘But, being a kid again doesn’t really apply to that, does it? I mean what’ll my mom think when she sees me like this? She’s gonna freak out and she’s already lost Dad years ago, with me like this she’ll wonder if it’s the worst thing or it will shock her so much she passes out!’ Jaune thought hysterically until he heard the door open revealing Headmaster Ozma peering in with a gentle motherly smile.

Upon arriving she saw him dressed in his bunny PJs looking adorable, Ozma had to bite down on her left thumb to keep herself for launching herself at him and crush him into a hug.

“Mister Arc? I’m here~.” Ozma announced softly causing his head to turn in her direction.

“Oh, headmaster, hey….” Jaune let out trying not to show his tear stricken face when he thought about how much he’d miss being stuck like this. Ozma saw his plight and felt the urge to run to him and hug him with all her strength, but alas she remained calm and composed while fighting her inner lust.

Walking over to him Ozma guided Jaune to sit with her on the bed and went over the unfortunate news that he’d have to temporarily step down as leader until they solved his situation. He knew it was coming but still felt it hurt and became stricken with shock and sadness that his leadership had been revoked for the time being. He was glad Pyrrha was taking command in his place but still found tears coming out of his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.

‘Oh! He needs to be hugged!’ Ozma thought when seeing him like this and wound up wrapping her arms around his backside pulling him into her body as he sniffled in soft sobs. She felt terrible at bringing the news to him, but felt it had to be told eventually anyway. Fortunately, she felt him gradually calm down the longer he was pressed against her warmth, and little by little her own inner demons came to surface the longer they made contact. Ozma felt herself shiver with desire the more she felt him against her chest.

“Feel better, Jaune?” Ozma asked in a soothing motherly voice as she held the youngster in her arms. She could feel Jaune sniffle and nod his head before squeezing his little arms around her waist making her inner perversions light up immeasurably.

‘Uuuhh! Keep it together, Ozma. Keep it together!’ Ozma told herself in her thoughts as she held Jaune closely feeling his little torso press up into her chest making her mewl subtly within her throat.

‘Gah! I can't believe I’m acting like this. I’m a grown boy and I’m here crying over my possible dream being taken from me.’ Jaune thought feeling shocked and trembling at the prospect of losing his leadership role for good if his condition was permanent. ‘Must do my best not to cry. Better pull Headmistress Ozma closer for that then, hope she doesn’t mind.’

With that young Jaune rested his head directly on top of her breasts making it difficult for Ozma to contain herself anymore, the moment he pulled his hands around her waist and accidentally brushed one of his legs up her inner thighs she began to feel her body shake with ignited arousal.

“Aaahh!” Ozma aired out a shrill soft cry of ecstasy which surprised Jaune and made him realize too late what he was doing.

‘Wait a minute. Her lower legs quivering, her whole body shaking, and making that sound the more I press up into her….! Uh oh, I think I may have triggered the same kind of effect in Mistress Ozma that I did with Auntie Glynda. Then that would mean….’ Jaune brought up his head up from her chest to see her face.

Ozma looked like she was barely restraining herself from lunging at him, her lips quivered, her cheeks flushed, and her normally stoic cryptic gaze shifted into one of deep lunging for the boy.

‘It is the same as Glynda, maybe I have some kinda special aura that drives them crazy? Or maybe Ozma is just a pervert for young boys? Or both?’ Jaune questioned and felt Ozma stir in her seat and withdrew from the hug a few inches.

Her hands straight up from his back to her chest fondling her own tits and creating a blissful expression on her face surprising Jaune. He blushed profusely and watched as she groped herself, her eyes shut and her bottom lip bit down on , her hands squeezed and swished her mounds in circles while she subtly moaned within her throat.

“Mmmhh!” Ozma moaned to herself as Jaune watched feeling his erection form within his onesie pajamas.

‘Uh! What do I do? I gotta do something to snap her out of this!’ Jaune thought looking around in scrambled haste for something to use to get his headmistress back to normal, but then he felt a pair of hands latch onto his shoulders forcing him to turn his head back.

Leaning in suddenly was Ozma’s adoring lust filled face making contact with his as she put her lips on top of his for a searing deep kiss.

“Mmmmhh.” Ozma moaned blissfully and felt herself relax as Jaune’s eyes remained wide in shock and surprise at the lip contact from his headmaster. Slowly but surely he relaxes too and melted into the embrace tasting Ozma’s lips curling and sucking up against his lips lovingly.

His eyes drooped as she continued to make out with him unleashing all her pent-up love for the young tyke, but then they shot wide open once he felt her tongue slither in past his lips to wiggle against his in a highly erotic lip-lock. Young Jaune felt stirring waves of great pleasure flood his senses causing him to relax into it letting her take control. His arms went slack at his sides and Ozma wrapped both her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her own body as she pressed down on to him.

The bed sprung lightly with his back hitting the surface, Ozma held him close as she frenziedly made out with the ten year old savoring the taste of his lips and tongue on her mouth as she cleaned his palette out entirely. She was fueled by lust and longing for the boy and let it all out and making them both feel good. It had been a long time since she ever had any lovers, considering she was an immortal who hopped from body to body for millennia she hardly cared to have any, especially since her depraved lust for young Jaune kicked in during this lifetime.

“Hhmm!” Jaune moaned back feeling dizzy as Ozma continued swirling her tongue around the inside of his mouth. She made out with him lovingly and heatedly for several minutes before finally pulling herself off of his face with a tasty smack of lips.

Jaune took a brief second to gather his wits about him and look up to see Ozma’s panting yet beautifully flustered face directly above his.

“Mister Arc, I need to relieve some stress. I’ve been aching for you ever since seeing this young form of yours today. I’ll confess I’ve had a depraved longing to ravish you like this ever since me and Ironwood first met your parents years ago. It’s not something I’m terribly proud of, but I adore you and wish to ravish you sexually. Would you please….aid this old lady with her needs and satisfy her lust? I feel it may be more than that, but still, would you do me that kindness, Jaune?” Ozma breathed out looking warmly at him with light yellow eyes flickering with longing as her little sunglasses fell off her face.

Young Jaune, deciding not to turn down any kind of pretty woman when they’re in need, slowly nodded his answer. Ozma was over the shattered moon with joy upon seeing it and smiled sweetly at him before leaning down again. Her right hand slid up along his body rubbing his hardening erection through his onesie marveling at its size and feeling her loins stir excitedly.  Her lips found his again and resumed making out, this time with the ten-year-old Jaune kissing back just as feverishly letting his lust for older woman command his bodily urges this time.

 

**Act Four**

 

Leaning back onto the bed Ozma continued making out passionately with young Jaune, savoring the taste of his tongue and slurping on it erotically with her lips. She held nothing back and unleashed all her pent-up passion for the youngster while rubbing up his dick through the soft fluffy onesie. Jaune simply mewled pleasurably and shivered in sensation as he felt her hand smoothly work his hard shaft through the crease of his clothing. The famed cryptic headmaster of Beacon moaned warmly in his mouth as she continued sucking on his lips for several minutes longer.

Afterwards, deciding to shed some clothing and really kick things into gear Ozma retracted her wet soft lips from his face and stood up off the bed. Her hands quickly and elegantly undid her dark and green clothing peeling everything off little by little until she was wearing nothing but her black lace lingerie. Jaune yelped in aroused surprise as he drank in her form; she was modest and perfectly in proportional balance with a modestly slim waist, C cup breasts, and nicely curvaceous figure.

Covering her breasts was a black lace brassiere which she undid immediately letting her bouncy C cup breasts spill free making his mouth water. On her legs were silken dark stockings attached to garter straps connecting a lace garter belt around her waist. There was only a pair of dark slim panties covering up her mound from his prying eyes, but Ozma giggled playfully and slid those off as well revealing her moistened womanhood. A slight tuft of silvery pubic hair was there below her navel, her tight looking vulva glistened with arousal as she exposed herself entirely to the now awestruck blonde boy.

“Hmm, like everything you see, Mister Arc?” Ozma said before stepping out of her clothing leaving only her lace lingerie such as her garter belt and stockings on as she approached him. Placing a knee on the bed surface she placed herself down on top of him pinning him down and tracing her right hand along the zipper line of his onesie.

Young Jaune felt his heart thump a mile a minute as he stared in those hypnotizing golden eyes of hers gazing lustfully back at him. With a pinch of her fingers she peeled open his onesie revealing his smooth youthful body before her adoring eyes. Ozma smirked as it came down revealing his full erection in all its glory. Her eyes sparkled in wonder as it sprung out, his throbbing foot length member twitching in excitement. Ozma felt her mouth quench with thirst as she wrapped her right hand around it softly gripping his length and gingerly stroking it up and down making him mewl at the soft touch of her hands.

“M-Miss Ozma….! That feels so g-good! But what about Glynda….?” Young Jaune whimpered at her touch until she latched her lips onto his mouth yet again silencing him and keeping his thoughts focused on the pleasure she was giving him.

Young Jaune quickly relaxed and succumbed to his lustful state as the pheromone aura he aired affected them both pushing them past the point of no return. Ozma didn’t know of that ability but regardless she wouldn't have stopped anyway due to her more lust filled side focused on young Jaune. She sucked and gingerly pulled on his lips with tender sweet succulent kisses, before long her tongue slid back into his mouth to roll around with his own making him whimper in pleasure.

‘I must say I didn’t expect Mister Arc to be this large. Glynda hadn't told me of his side effects outside of his retrained memories, but I also feel a strange flow of sexual energy coming out of him and flowing into me. The more I indulge myself in his flesh the more frisky I fell. Mmmhh, Jaune, you will feel nothing but pure paradise with me.’ Ozma thought as she continued sucking on his tongue and feeling his member throb and twitch in arousal.

After about several minutes of this Ozma felt it was high time for the main event and slowly retracted herself from his dazed face and positioned her body on all fours atop the bed. Jaune sat up and marveled at the headmaster exposing herself provocatively to him. Her buttocks looked nice and supple, to where he wanted to lunge at it and drive his length into her ass, but Ozma’s moistened nether lips being spread before his eyes tempted him even more at the moment. She had reached under and pried them apart using her fingers and cast him a sweet encouraging smirk from over her shoulder while wiggling her rump at him.

“Come now, Mister Arc, I am waiting for you~.” Ozma moaned making young Jaune’s body bolt up and waddled out of his onesie naked and placing himself behind the headmaster’s buttocks.

Rubbing his hands along her waist young Jaune pulled himself closer to his headmaster’s rump relishing the softness of her skin and admiring the roundness of her ass. Despite being in child form he still felt his more perverted side take effect when it came to the voluptuous sexy forms of women like Glynda and Ozma. lining up his fully erect dick to her dripping snatch Jaune pushed the head of his log into her wet folds making Ozma shudder pleasantly on contact. He could feel her tense and shiver with delight as he pushed wetly into her cunt while gripping the handles of her hips.

A soft squelching noise followed along with Ozma’s sigh of elation once he pushed more of his length in feeling her slimy vaginal muscles wrap tightly around him pulling him further. Then he felt her yelp once he hit what he believed to be a ‘barrier’ making his eyes go wide and cause him to look over at her trance-like face for answers.

“I-I’m a virgin, Mister Arc. Being the busy individual I am that cares little for romance until now I have never taken a boyfriend before. Thus, I am pure, at least until you make me a woman.” Ozma stated dreamily with a loving smile and nodded the ‘go ahead’ for him to push in and pop her cherry. ‘It’s really because I’m an immortal witch that’s been body jumping ever since the beginning of my curse. With each new lifetime and years of training with the goal to remove Salem from Remnant I cared little about taking lovers, at least until now.’

“Hup.” Young Jaune grunted and delivered a sharp push into Ozma’s pussy breaking the barrier and causing a small trickle of blood to come out of her folds. She quivered in slight pain yet smiled all the same as she felt her virginity being taken from her for the first time in a thousand years. Ozma aired out a blissful moan and tossed her head back a little while arching her torso up. Jaune pushed in further wincing at her tightness squeezing his boy cock until he hit her cervix, there he halted there letting the squeezing sensation of her pussy settle until he could start fucking.

“Mmmnnhh! Mister Arc…!” Ozma moaned out feeling her cheeks flush with utter bliss and ground her buttocks into the young boy’s waist egging him to continue.

Jaune groaned at feeling her rump grind into him and felt his sexual instincts take over pushing him to start pumping his hips. With one hard thrust he slammed into Ozma’s pussy creating a wet squelching sound along with making her moan out in ecstasy, then another and another till the ten year old leader began stroking in and out of his headmaster’s cunt in earnest. Soft wet smacks of flesh resounded as the bed started to creak. Ozma’s body began rocking backward and forward to his thrusts feeling him push deep into her quirm and driving her crazy.

“Aaaahhhh!” Ozma wailed out with eyes closed and a lip bitten smile on her face as he started to pick up his thrusting pace.

A rapid chorus of bodily flesh smacking into skin chorused faster and harder as time went on. Jiggles of her nicely pristine ass jiggled along with the feverish rutting he was delivering. Ozma bounced and bounced back and forth in sexual stimulation as she felt his member prod deep into her body going so far as to reach her womb. The tight squeeze of her vaginal muscle clenched and tugged on the young boy’s large dick, Jaune was getting hooked onto the feel of it. Moaning loudly in his high pitched voice he let his inner lust for older women drive him into feverishly slamming his hips into Ozma’s buttocks!

The esteemed headmaster tossed her head back moaning breathily feeling her cunt becoming stretched as young Jaune now hammered his length frenziedly into her pussy! The bed creaked louder and louder and Jaune mashed his small body into her buttocks harder and faster. Loud smacks of Ozma’s ass slapping his waist echoed throughout the room as Ozma hung her mouth agape in silent euphoria, she felt her vaginal muscles begin to clench down on his thrusting length as small wet gushes of fluids began splashing out of her quirm.

Young Jaune continued rutting frenziedly into the serene beauty that was Ozma for nearly a full hour till he felt her vaginal muscles begin to clench hard and sporadically around his length. She was ebbing closer to cumming and he felt it, soon enough Ozma’s form curled up along the bed and started shivering orgasmic ecstasy experiencing her climax.

“Ooahhh! Jaune! I-I’m cumming!” Ozma wailed out with a reddened flustered face before shaking violently in orgasm.

Jaune winced and clenched his teeth, uttered out his headmaster’s name, and slammed one last time into Ozma’s quirm before releasing his pent upload! His balls throbbed and pulsated loudly as he pumped his hips into Ozma’s cunt before unleashing a thick potent load of semen straight into her fertile unprotected depths. Rope after rope of young heavily potent sperm spurted into her exposed womb splashing into it and easily filling it up with each thrust of the boy’s hips. Ozma quivered some more and felt her eyes drift up into their sockets as she felt her womanhood tug on his appendage in an attempt to coax more out. Jaune just humped and humped against the back of her legs unleashing it all inside in loud throbbing noises.

‘Mmmmhhh! Oh my yes! Hhaaahhh! It might be a dangerous day for this body, in fact I might even be pregnant right now thanks to young Mister Arc, but blast if I don't care! This feels too amazing!’ Ozma thought out with tongue spilling out of her mouth as she continued to feel his thick spurts of sperm pump into body for nearly a full minute.

Eventually he ceased cumming and pulled out of her with a wet pop and a still hardened dick. Ozma slumped down onto the bed with ass still sticking up in the air oozing a gooey trail of his seed from her freshly fucked cunt. A goofy smile was on her face as she panted heavily along with Jaune while resting on the bed.

“That was amazing, Mister Arc.” Ozma slurred drunkenly as she slowly picked herself up and flashed him a sultry smile.

Panting, young Jaune nodded and noticed she was getting into position again. Spreading her legs apart with knees nearly over the edge of the bedspread Ozma positioned herself in the doggystyle position a second time, but the difference this time around was that she was spreading open her butt cheeks exposing her soft pink clean sphincter suggestively.

“I can see you’re still hard and ready to go, Mister Arc, please, I want you to take in this hole now.” Ozma requested with a breathy voice dripping with arousal and a hungry look on her face as young Jaune felt himself get up to his knees.

“A-are you sure it'll be alright? Won’t it hurt you?” He asked cautiously out of her concern with his cute young voice dripping with innocence. This made Ozma stir up in arousal some more.

“I insist, young man. It is alright, just come over here and push it in. I won’t bite, Jaune.” Ozma answered perversely licking her lips with carnal hunger as the chibi version of Team JNPR’s leader waddled over and placed his hands around her waist guiding his erection over to her anus.

Gulping nervously yet still feeling fueled by sexual arousal young Jaune felt the surface of Ozma’s anus touch the head of his penis, he felt her shudder and goad him into putting everything inside her body. He nodded and braced himself, with a hard shove he pushed the engorged head of his length into her tight warm ass hole spreading the entrance open little by little making Ozma shudder in budding arousal. Jaune winced at her tightness and the strange yet pressurized sensation of fucking someone’s ass. With a breath let out he started pushing more of his cock into her hole spreading it out as the head plopped inside entirely.

“Ahhh……!” Ozma shrieked blissfully and raked her fingers along the bedspread surface biting her bottom lip. With a heavy grunt he pushed in the rest of his dick into the warm tight dry pocket of Headmaster Ozma’s ass relishing the sensation of her anal cavity pressing around his appendage.

“Haahhh….! Headmistress! Ohhhh….!” Young Jaune let out as he felt his finger clench around her waist tightly once he buried himself to the hilt inside her bum. Before he knew it he started pounding his waist harder into her buttocks. Jaune became possessed by lust now and began hammering noisily into her from behind making Ozma’s cheeks clap with the rapid-fire collisions of his young body slamming into her.

She planted her hands and knees firmly into the bed and allowed herself to rock back and forth rampantly to his thrusts. In and out his member blurred swiftly into her anus making her sphincter well up in sensitive anal loving sensation. Ozma was over the shattered moon again, but this time feeling much much more titillating pleasure than before as her anal cavity stretched and squeezed Jaune’s dick tightly as her mound quivered intensely. Her sopping folds moisted and leaked cum, both his and hers, down onto the bed surface making a mess. The arid plunging of his log pushing back and forth into her anus continued on for minutes on end, Ozma had lost track of time at that point and did not even considering Glynda's return for she was lost in a haze of utter lust and bliss. She rocked back and forth again and again constantly with the bed creaking underneath her as Jaune rose to his feet and hunched himself over her body so he could jackhammer into her ass!

“Ah ah ah ah ah aaahhhhh! Oohh Mister Arc! Yes!” Ozma wailed out with her face screwed up in utter bliss as she tossed her head in pre-orgasmic bliss.

Young Jaune reached under her neck grabbing her face and directing it upward close to his so that he could quickly lock lips with hers again. Ozma accepted this eagerly and held herself there with lips sucking tenderly onto his in a passionate sweet kiss. His tongue came out and prodded her lips apart allowing it to swim into her mouth and roll around on her own. Ozma shivered in sexual delight knowing that it was a young ten-year-old Jaune making out with her that her on the fringe. She came with a miniature orgasm right then and there with legs bucking inwardly and folds leaking out juices.

“Mmhhhh! Hmmm!” Ozma hummed warmly as she and young Jaune swapped spit and wrestled tongues with each other in taboo embrace. Ozma finally understood why Glynda wanted him to room with her, she pieced it together that this was exactly the reason and wanted in on the action given how much of a boy loving pervert the cryptic headmistress secretly was.

They made out for several minutes together until eventually they broke off with a thin trail of spit bridging their lips. Young Jaune smiled innocently and cutely at her making Ozma’s heart stir wildly within her chest. He drew himself back and resumed the pumping of his hips into her buttocks, the older woman immediately bit her bottom lip again once she felt his massive log push in and out of her anus. Her sphincter tightened around him again and again as she felt herself become wrecked with sensation. All the right buttons were being pressed, all the erogenous zones in her body being touched with the sensation of the young boy plowing her butthole. Her cheeks continued clapping against his smaller frame for another half hour, with Ozma cumming several times in between, but eventually, Jaune reached his limit around the same time Ozma came for the final time.

Gripping her waist securely he plunged hard into her buttocks making her entire body rock forward with several hard final thrusts before tossing his head back and groaning.

“Hhaaahhhhh! Here it comes, Headmasteeerr!” His young high pitched voice squealed out with a fierce blush on his face just before he pushed into her anus one final time before letting out. Ozma felt the slam of his hips into her buttocks bring her off into a thunderous orgasm making her shake wildly along the bedspread.

Gritting her teeth she growled loudly in orgasm as her body shook, her pussy convulsed and sprayed juices of orgasm once again as her buttocks clamped down hard on his length causing him to erupt. Thick sticky blasts of hot seed fired into her bowels filling up her entire anal cavity with sperm as he bucked several times into her backside holding onto her tits as he let it all go.

“Mmnh! Uuh! Ooaahhhh! Yes…..! Mmmhh, Jaune.” Ozma mewled peacefully as they rode out their climax together with bodies humping several more times while still docked. She slowly came down from her orgasmic high and collapsed onto the bed entirely with young Jaune landing on top of her back spooning her once his dick plopped out of her bum.

Gooey trails of white pearly syrup oozed out of both  of her well-fucked holes after she slowly sat back up and cradled him into her chest. Ozma hummed happily as little Jaune rested within her chest sucking on one of her tits and squeezing the other, she looked over to see his long length gone flaccid and hanging wet between his legs. The sight of it still tantalized her greatly into riding it again and having him blow his load inside her body, namely her pussy a second time.

‘I wonder if I should go and buy myself a pregnancy test later. He did unload a lot of it in me today.’ She giggled whimsically at the thought and then noticed a figure standing there in the doorway of the bedroom with her arms crossed and looking pensively at the two of them. Ozma’s smile fell quickly as she saw her colleague Glynda Goodwitch standing there eyeing them with a stoic yet unpleased frown.

“Eeep!” Ozma quickly let go of him and tried covering herself up using her discarded clothing. “G-Glynda….I can explain.”

“Auntie Glynda?” Jaune asked woozily as his head cleared and alarm etched onto his face once he became lucid and noticed his first and true lover Glynda standing there. “Uuahhh, I’m so sorry, Glyndie! I just suddenly got crazy with-!”

Jaune stopped talking once he and Ozma both noticed her casually walking into the room and undressing along the way. A soft lustful smile appeared on her face as she spoke.

“How was it, Ozma? Did it feel amazing like it did with me? Did you like it?” Glynda asked with a sexy seductive voice as her shirt came off revealing her braless large breasts swaying freely once free of their confines.

Ozma was a little perplexed at first but then nodded with a smile.

“It was spectacular, though I’m honestly confused by this, Glynda. I thought you’d be mad that I had sex with him, I just couldn’t help myself around such an adorable little Jaune.” Ozma explained as Glynda telekinetically removed the rest of her clothing appearing fully naked before their eyes and wowwing little Jaune’s face with the voluptuous naked form of her beautiful body.

Instead of answering Ozma’s question she lifted up Jaune telekinetically and brought him to her lips where Glynda swallowed in his mouth with a deep tongue-probing lip-lock that had him melting on contact.

“Mmmhhh.” Glynda hummed pleasantly as young Jaune went ragdoll within mid-air space relishing the sweet succulent embrace of his original lover’s mouth. Glynda purred and wiggled her tongue around inside lapping up his saliva and nibbling on his lips determined to spark the ignition for ‘bonus round’. “Muuaahh .”

She let go of their embrace and revealed Jaune’s dazed happy face giggling softly as his erection formed up once again surprising both Ozma and Glynda and exciting them. Lifting young Jaune back onto the center of the bed Glynda crawled onto his left side as Ozma stayed on his right, both of them placing one hand each on his erect member stroking gingerly along it.

“I’m only mad I didn’t get in on the action until now, also putting that lab fire was quite tedious. Wish to Join, Headmistress?” Glynda asked with a silky purring voice making Ozma nod eagerly as they both leaned down to kiss the face of the virile ten year old making his dick twitch excitedly within their hands.

Together the two women mewled blissfully as they kissed the lips of the young blonde student making him go ‘crazed’ with hormonal lust once again as he laid back enjoying their bodies pressing down onto him. He felt Ozma’s tongue drag along his cheeks sexily until it reached his mouth burrowing inside while Glynda kissed along his neck while rubbing along his chest sensually. She tasted him and slowly ran herself up to nibble on his earlobe before meeting in the middle with Ozma over his lips. Both women kissed little Jaune together and slurped hungrily on his outstretched tongue leading to a moist and erotic three-way of tongues slurping and lips kissing.

The pair moaned gutturally as they tasted young Jaune, then each other, then each other with Jaune in the middle leading to both pairs of lips slurping on his tongue together making him more aroused. His dick twitched angrily within their hands while they continued to pump it for several more minutes until they eventually pulled back and readied themselves for fucking.

“I’m first~. You got to have that back-to-back romp just now, it’s only fair.” Glynda stated whimsically and Ozma nodded in understanding as the platinum blonde teacher straddle her little boyfriend’s hips and impaled her pussy directly onto his length.

“Aaaaaaaaaa!” Glynda let out a cry of ecstasy once she felt Jaune’s member push through her soaked tight folds once again burying itself to the hilt inside with a squelching noise. Ozma looked on in envy and with a lip bitten smile of longing as her colleague began grinding back her hips and rolling them forward on Jaune’s smaller waist riding him.

Not wanting to feel left out Ozma leaned herself down close to his head where her delicious tits hovered above his mouth like hanging fruits ripe for plucking. Immediately he latched his hungry lips onto one of her nipples creating a stirring sensation of pleasure through her body as he bit a sensitive spot. The little boy reached his right hand up to fondle her other tit into his hand and playfully squeeze it around inside his palm making her breathe heavily in euphoria.

Meanwhile Glynda rode and bucked her body along her young boyfriend’s length feeling it plunge noisily into her depths reaching all the way inside her womb. Her walls constricted and clung tightly onto it feeling his thickness pressing into every erogenous zone possible inside her pussy canal. Jaune’s aura pheromones began airing out again making all three of them indulge in a frenzy of craven lust causing Glynda to slam herself harder down onto his immense prick.

Her body started swaying and rocking harder and faster along his frame making the bed creak wildly to their movements. Glynda hastily undid her hair bun letting all of her platinum blonde hair fall free and cascaded beautifully along her shoulders. Jaune always saw her as an angel whenever she did that. Biting her bottom lip she began riding faster making her butt cheeks jiggle as she rapidly fucked herself on his length with feet planted into the bed and outside of his little thighs. Loud wet smacks of flesh followed as the blonde woman continued ravenously fucking herself on her young boyfriend’s meat feeling it burrow wetly into her body and prodding constantly into her very womb. The stretching sensations of her vaginal muscles flexing around his engorged prick made Glynda’s nerve centers light on fire with pleasure.

“Ooaahhh! Ah ah ah ah aahhhh! Oohh Jaune!” Glynda howled out as she rocked herself hard and rampantly along his hips.

While enduring the intensifying squelching sensations of rutting into her pussy Jaune was beginning to feel his balls churn readying his member for release inside his true love. His mouth and lips were occupied by Ozma’s delectable breasts as he continued to feed from her perky nipples while making her moan.

The sounds of wet and wild fucking into Glynda’s continued for some time until Jaune started bucking his hips wildly up into her nether region signaling his impending release. Thus, Glynda bucked her thighs inwardly clenching her vaginal muscles tightly around his throbbing prick and coaxing him in to cumming with a loud bellow of orgasm! Tossing his head back away from Ozma’s breasts Jaune arched her back up and plunged his hips all the way into Glynda’s quivering body before shuddering with a thunderous climax. Groaning loudly until Ozma’s lips wrapped around his lips sucking on his tongue Jaune felt his balls bloat and expand sending thick viscous ropes of potent sperm straight into Glynda’s vaginal space.

“HHaaahhhhh! Yes, Jaune! Cum inside me! Pour everything you have inside my body, I don't care if I get pregnant! I love yoooouuu~!” Glynda hollered out with her face screwed up in utter bliss as she felt herself quiver sharply and cum all over Jaune’s pulsating length. She felt the molten warmth of his sperm flow into her unprotected womb quickly filling half of it up.

Glynda ground and gyrated her hips along his waist in grooving rotations while riding out their orgasms. Eventually Jaune’s h ips stopped bucking finishing depositing their load into the blissfully happy blonde woman, once Glynda fell back off of his meat Ozma was the next to go and get her fill. Taking a brief respite Jaune climbed on top of her preparing to take her in the missionary position this time around. Ozma welcomed it wholeheartedly and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his butt, and her lips around his mouth as he pushed his wet and hard dick into her sopping cum spackled folds. With a soft wet squelching sound of insertion he buried his length into his headmaster’s pussy and began pounding his hips up and down gingerly against her body.

Ozma mewled happily within his mouth as their tongues wrestled around each other inside Jaune’s mouth. His little body hammered rapidly into her snatch within the missionary position feeling her legs lock him in deep as he rutted energetically into her. A rapid-fire chorus of flesh smacking noises continued for some time as Jaune relished the tight spongy squeeze of her womanhood clenching in him deeply. He moaned into her mouth and savored the taste of the older woman’s saliva grazing his tongue and lips. They made out passionately with him delivering powerful strokes of the hips into her body for another half hour gone by.

Glynda eventually stirred back to consciousness and rose up to place herself beside the rutting form of her young lover. She smirked coyly and felt mischeivous, reaching her hands back along his frame she started massaging his back and fondling his tiny buttcheeks making him moan lightly within Ozma’s hungry mouth.

Meshed together like a double-backed beast the shota continued frenziedly fucking his body into Ozma’s quivering form causing them to rock back and forth enthusiastically. Eventually their movements reached a fever pitch and Ozma moaned sharply into Jaune’s mouth before plopping off of his lips to air out a loud delirious moan of unbridled ecstasy before arching chest upward and extending her legs into the air. Her toes curled and her limbs twitched, Ozma came with a loud howl of euphoria as she felt her body shake with Jaune still inside her.

The young boy winced and clenched his teeth when he felt her vaginal muscles squeeze down furiously on his length prompting him to buck into her several more times before cumming hard! His body shook and bucked har dinto her body sending another thick  deluge of sperm straight into her cervix filling up her womb completely while she shivered with orgasmic delight. Jaune loudly groaned out as he let everything pump into his headmistress, Ozma cooed blissfully with a dreamlike face of pure sexual euphoria and shivered with eac throbbing pump his member made.

‘Ooh I can even hear it.~’ Glynda thought to herself with a coy smile and saw that Jaune had pulled his upper body back freeing up space from Ozma’s head and chest. Feeling adventurous she crawled over and straddled her boss’s face smothering her sperm filled snatch all over her lips. Glynda winced and groaned softly in pleasure once she felt her mouth latch hungrily onto her labia and suck out thick rivets of young Jaune’s sperm.

She hummed tastily as Glynda held onto the headboard of the bed. Jaune just watched with growing excitement as they kept like this once he withdrew of Ozma’s overstuffed pussy panting. Hearing the two older women mewl and moan warmly together brought back some more life into the ten year old’s mammoth sized erection, Jaune nodded with a ready smile and lunged back into the fray taking them both for another couple of hours.

*********

Later….

Laying panting heavily, naked and sweaty with cum oozing out of their cunts and asses, Ozma and Glynda laid onto the bed with a sleeping Jaune in the middle. After he had jumped back on top of them the young boy displayed a remarkable display of energy and sexual prowess making them little  more than mewling mating partners to his sexually charged hunger, he wound ejaculating in each woman several times in both holes leaving them with stuffed bellies full of spunk and gaping orifices that throbbed with soreness.

“We….huff huff….should really get Ironwood in on this action.” Glynda panted with a blissful smile on her flustered messy face. She rolled onto her side and cradled Jaune’s head lovingly into her chest while Ozma turned over and spooned him affectionately with legs crossing over his little ankles.

“I...huff whoo….agree wholeheartedly, Glynda. She’s just like me in a way and I can bet she’ll take to this quite eagerly considering she doesn't’ take any lovers whatsoever. I feel young Mister Arc here would be the perfect person to help the good general Jane Ironwood out.” Ozma concurred and Glynda nodded before laying her head down over his to rest.

“True, but for now let’s just rest. This was quite a marathon of intense sex and I don't regret having him one bit, nor do I regret sharing him with you.” Glynda said before drooping her eyelids to a close.

“Me either, Glynda. Me either.” Ozma said before passing out herself.

The three of them now rested peacefully on top of the boy’s twin sized bed, which was now a mess of rumpled sheets and messy fluids, but the content smiles on all their faces only solidified the bond they now held with him.

 

**End of Chapter**

To be continued....

 


End file.
